El Pago
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: SPOILER CAP 47... los caminos que se cruzan nunca recuperan su compostura...


**Notas de la Autora**: Sí, lo sé, he desaparecido asquerosamente… es que realmente me acostumbré a manejarme con el LiveJournal… acá va uno de los one-shots que publiqué allí en este tiempo de ausencia por FF. Estoy absolutamente en falta con los lectores de YaRaC, juro que ESTOY trabajando en el capi 18, y ahora que se vienen las vacaciones voy a tener tiempo de escribir y podré actualizar. Espero compensar un poquito con este pequeño tributo a las parejas bizarras…

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, y del más fuerte que he hecho de FMA hasta ahora. Spoilers sobre una banda de cosas, pero principalmente lo que es el capítulo 47 de la serie animada. One-shot, ninguna continuación para esto. Tirando a rape… pero no del todo, la verdad. Character death. Eh… creo que eso es todo…

* * *

_El Pago_

Lo terrible de los caminos que se cruzan es que nunca recuperan su compostura. Y esto que ocurrió sólo fue una noche, un descuido, pero ahora que te veo frente a mí, blandiendo tu espada como un animal, como una cría de tigre que cae al amagar un zarpaso, me doy cuenta que todo deja marcas, marcas latentes en nuestros cuerpos que contra toda apariencia, incluso en mí, resultan ser frágiles.

¿Cómo fue que pasó? Sólo eres un chiquillo. No obstante, como siempre, no resistí la tentación de apropiarme de una existencia bella.

Caminabas con las manos en los bolsillos, pensativo, y ahora que te conozco mejor puedo agregar que seguramente pensabas en tu hermano, en el peso que los une, en tu culpa reiterativa, en la vergüenza que te consume. Caminabas y ni un segundo te detuviste a analizar la idea de que un niñito bonito como tú no puede ir paseándose por la ciudad en plena madrugada, con la luna bañándolo en un resplandor lechoso, resaltando sus sensuales contornos y su condescendiente soledad. Ibas con torpeza, llamándome con tu silencio distraído, y cuando me sentiste detrás de ti, sosteniéndote por la cintura e impidiéndote avanzar, esperaste demasiado antes de protestar. Lo supe de forma instantánea. Querías lo mismo que yo. No eran casualidades las que nos enfrentaban. Estabas cansado y necesitabas olvidar.

Los insultos y patadas al azar se apagaban al ritmo que tu miembro se levantaba ante mi tacto, aún abandonados en aquella calle burlonamente vouyerista. Tus gemidos me indicaron que tu mano sobre las mías no buscaba precisamente apartarlas, y tus nalgas se presionaban contra mí como si nunca tuvieras suficiente.

Nunca había contemplado nada tan delicioso como tu rendición sublime al placer, y créeme que estos ojos han visto mucho más de lo deseable. Tu trenza rubia se deshacía entre tanta transpiración ahogándote, y de pronto fuiste tú el que estaba empujándome hacia atrás, hacia algún callejón vacío de conspiscuos vecinos. Con los ojos cerrados y todavía de espaldas, me obligaste a desabotonar mis pantalones, haciendo más y más presión. En medio de murmullos sin sentido llamabas a alguien, gritos desesperados para otro amante, o decoraciones artificiales para completar una fantasía, no tengo idea y entonces no me importó. Ahora que sé que eres más que un fantasma creado para satisfacerme, más que un íncubo extremedamente niño, ahora que sé que para ti también hubo un antes y un después, y no sólo eso sino que tu después supera quizás en crueldad a mi antes, de ser eso posible, me doy cuenta que fui injusto tantas veces al robar lo que no es mío. Me doy cuenta que tengo que ofrecer algo a cambio de lo que tomé.

Ni siquiera tuve que hacer fuerza para separarte las piernas. Te conducías solo, acostumbrado al acto como a comer, como a dormir, como a llorar sin lágrimas. Hablabas, no dejabas de hablar, y tirabas de mi cuello para que mi voz y mi respiración rota llegaran a tus oídos obnubilados. A veces creía que en verdad me confundías con otro. Pero enseguida tus ojos cerrados me recordaban que no tenías interés en mi identidad. Yo te resultaba un trozo de carne útil para ese momento, una simple marioneta (y eso es lo que soy, gracias por mostrármelo tan claro, tan fácil de aceptar), y aprendí lo que es invertir papeles, saberme violado por mi víctima, saberme nada. No podía detenerme, ni mucho menos detenerte a ti, pequeño diablillo, pero mi mente, a pesar del éxtasis infinito y desvastador que me poseía, no dejaba de procesar esta nueva información, este nuevo dolor de no ser tenido tan en cuenta.

Recuerdo el contacto de tu piel, que bajo los callos, cicatrices y músculos de adulto que te corrompen, es sedosa y sabía a una miel agridulce, embriagadora. Incluso cuando era tu automail el que se alargaba para rozarme, no podía evitar relamerme, tensionarme bajo el poder de la excitación. Y ahora es ese brazo el que permito que me atraviese el pecho, que me abra el corazón para asegurarme por última vez si está ahí, si late, porque es algo que siempre me dio curiosidad, algo que siempre quise tener para mí.

Quiero que lo veas, Edward. Quiero que veas mi corazón y que sepas que latía rápido esa noche, cerca del bar donde tuve encerrado a Alphonse. Este es mi paga, es lo que te doy a cambio¿Bastará? Ojalá, porque no tendré oportunidad de hacerlo dos veces. Esto no es para mi madre, Edward, aunque me observe desde la escalera con regocijo, porque así es ella. No, esto es sólo para ti. Porque mi camino nunca recuperará su compostura.

_owari

* * *

_

**Lila Negra**

_Lunes, 21 de Noviembre de 2005_


End file.
